Legendary Super Saiyan (SSJJ)
& (fully powered) & & (surpassed limits) (Culture Fluid influence) (Dark Magic transformation) (Supervillain State) |similar = Super Saiyan 3rd Grade }} The Legendary Super Saiyan form is an immensely powerful transformation achieved by a Saiyan every 1000 years. Appearance The basic form utilised by its users is that they have massive green hair, blank eyes, and an increase in height and muscles making them appear giant. Unless the user is wearing specialised clothing; they'll will almost always destroy the clothes they are wearing as Kale's sleeves are torn and Xeno Kakarot's boots and the upper part of his uniform is shredded from his body. In the manga and fanga, the form starts with the user as skinny as a regular Super Saiyan and bulks up after the user powers up. Power usage This form is known in Universe 6 as a demon Saiyan who rampages and whose power constantly grows up as they remain in the from even it means that end up at the point that it kills them, meaning the transformation cannot be used for long without risk of death. Movies Broly has used this in all two of his movie appearance where he effortlessly overpowered his opponent despite Adult Gohan being able to stun him briefly. Easily overpowering them at the strongest forms at the time and seems to be more stronger in the second movie due to a Saiyan Power boost. He is defeated by Goku with a blow to the stomach but killed in the second movie from Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Bio-Broly a clone of Broly was able to use the form after catching a glimpse of Goten and dominates all fighters until being destroyed after being petrified by the water. Dragon Ball Super Kale achieves this form from self-loathing and jealousy of the display friendship between Cabba and Caulifla. She tries to kill Cabba in this form but is calmed down by Caulifla. Dragon Ball Advanced Broly and Xeno Kakarot have displayed this ability in Dragon Ball Advanced however the Broly Conflict was erased from the timeline during their first visit to Earth until Broly's [(DB Super/SSJJ)|reincarnation came to Earth. In the unaltered timeline; Teen Gohan achieve Super Saiyan 2 and was able to destroy Broly. It was evident that Broly was much weaker than he was due to Towa controlling him and suppressing some of his energy before reversing time and erasing the entire event from existence while taking Broly under her control. Advancement Higher Levels Higher levels of this form exist in the forms of Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4, and Legendary Super Saiyan God. Hybrid Super Saiyan forms Three Hybrid states exist in as Hybrid Super Saiyan forms including Super Saiyan-Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé-Legendary Super Saiyan. Dark Magic Enhanced When Legendary Super Saiyan form is enhanced by Dark Magic it takes on several changes such as the hair and clothing take on a purple hue and their eyes turn red with black markings around his eyes along with a dark purple aura while in the Supervillain state the user's hair becomes white and skin gains a metallic pale colour. Their eyes glow pink and he gains a glowing pink Time Breaker symbol on his forehead. Category:Transformation